


We Did It

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis celebrate after hearing about the success of Fireproof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of people wanted a celebration fic of sorts due to the massive success of Fireproof. I've done a LiLo version as they were the two that co-wrote the song. Enjoy!
> 
> First Disclaimer: This is NOT MY IDEA. It was a friend's prompt. I also must give credit to this friend for a sentence.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: I do not own the real people that these characters are based on.
> 
> NB: Liam and Louis are in an established relationship

“This can’t be right,” Niall muttered as Liam walked through the door.

Niall was perched on the end of the bed and Zayn was sprawled over a chair in the corner of the hotel suite with Harry balancing precariously on the edge. Harry was draped over him and practically sitting in Zayn’s lap. Liam glanced over to see Louis typing away on his laptop at the round table in the corner, a soft expression on his face and Liam smiled, knowing he was typing an email to his mum.

“Hey Lou,” Liam said, meeting his eyes across the room and Louis’ features softened further, his smile temporarily blinding Liam.

“Hey love,” Louis replied and Liam could hear the fond in his voice.

“What is it Ni?” Zayn asked, ignoring their exchange and not making any attempt to move as Harry buried his face in his neck, while Zayn continued to draw imaginary patterns on Harry’s back.

Niall didn’t answer; he just continued staring at his phone. Wordlessly he stood up and shuffled over to Liam, handing him his phone and Liam read out loud the text on the screen.

“One Direction’s free Fireproof scores one point one million downloads…” Liam said, not really paying attention to the weight of the words. It slowly sank in as he scanned the article and continued to read. “The most downloaded song ever in a twenty-four hour span, generating one point one million downloads …” 

“What?!” Harry snapped his head up so fast that Liam swore he heard his neck crack. Harry lost his balance and fell off the chair, his arms flailing. 

Niall and Zayn laughed but Liam suspected that Zayn was laughing at Harry while Niall was laughing at the article he’d just read. Liam felt his eyebrows furrow at the text. 

“This can’t be right,” he muttered.

“Oh, it’s right,” Zayn chuckled, his tongue pressed behind his teeth and looking at his own phone, “Just got a message from management.”

“Ohmigod,” Harry said wide-eyed from his position on the floor. He scrambled up and dragged Zayn out of his chair.

“Hey, I was comfortable!” 

“Well too bad. Come on guys, there’s one point one million reasons to have a band hug right this second,” Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Zayn. He opened his arms wide as more of a demand rather than an invitation for the others to join them.

“Bring it in lads,” Harry declared, grinning at the others as they made their way over.

“We did it,” Niall said while the others merely held to each other tightly. 

Liam’s mind was still trying to process what had just happened, his thoughts jumbled as he tried to calm himself down. There were no words to describe how happy he was at this particular milestone because the other boys had put a lot of faith in his and Louis’ songwriting, their encouraging words lifting their spirits when they were working on the song. Liam can still remember being in the studio with Jamie, John and Julian, and Liam smiled, remembering his and Louis’ war of words over Twitter that day, laughing with him at the fans trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. 

Liam could feel Louis’ hand pressing in the small of his back, the warmth seeping through his thin shirt, and his thumb rubbing in soothing circles.

They fell apart slightly and Harry grinned. “Well, what should we do to celebrate?”

Niall and Zayn started talking about where they wanted to go and Harry was arguing with them over their decision. Liam bit down on his lower lip and didn’t say anything because he didn’t particularly feel like going out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to celebrate though; he just had something else in mind that involved Louis, no clothes and a bed. Liam felt his cock twitch at the very filthy thoughts in his mind and he turned away from the boys, trying to adjust himself without them noticing. He shuffled over to the bedside table to look at the room service menu, pretending to be contemplating while Niall, Zayn and Harry made for the door.

“You coming you two?” Harry asked. 

Liam wasn’t paying any attention to him as he had just realised that Louis hadn’t said anything about the article. 

Liam saw Zayn smirking at them out of the corner of his eye and trying to shove Harry and Niall out the door. “Don’t worry about them, they’re fine…” Liam vaguely heard Zayn saying to them as he shut the door, leaving them alone. Liam absolutely loved Zayn for understanding why he seemed hesitant to leave.

Liam turned around to meet Louis’ gaze and his stomach twisted at the way Louis stared at him. He slowly made his way over to the small kitchenette behind the door. 

“Want some tea?” Liam asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he could feel Louis’ eyes burning into his back. 

“Liam,” Louis replied, his voice lower than usual, “I don’t want tea…” 

Liam looked over his shoulder, his eyes raking over Louis’ body as he crossed the room and stopped right behind him.

“Oh, you want something else then?” Liam asked as innocently as he could, knowing his smile was betraying him as he turned around to face Louis. Liam wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and pulled Louis towards him. 

Louis nodded enthusiastically, leaned in and kissed him just underneath his jaw and Liam sighed at the feel of Louis’ stubble grazing across his chin. 

A smile played across Louis’ features, his fingers dipping under the hem of his shirt and brushing across his back as he pressed their foreheads together.

“You did it Lou,” Liam whispered, brushing his lips against Louis’.

“I think you mean _we_ did it,” Louis countered, grinning up at him. 

That did it for Liam.

Liam threaded his fingers into the ends of Louis’ hair to draw him in further and smashed their lips together. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to them, to _him_ and _Louis_. They had not been together long, but it felt like ages in the making. To be able to have Louis like this, on top of everything else he was to Liam, was more than he ever could have hoped for.

Liam groaned when Louis matched his enthusiasm, his tongue prodding, hot and insistent against his mouth and he nipped at Liam’s bottom lip as he kissed him frantically. 

“Fuck Lou,” Liam gasped, running his hands down Louis’ back to squeeze his arse. Louis whined softly and buried his face into his neck, sucking a bruise into his skin, his cock hard and straining in his jeans against Liam’s thigh. Liam felt his dick harden instantly and he pressed them together tightly, Louis bowing under his hands that were pushing into the small of his back, chasing the friction he craved as they pulled at each other’s clothes. 

Louis was clinging to the hem of his shirt but he couldn’t drag his mouth away from Liam’s long enough to rid him of his clothes. Louis finally managed to stop kissing him for a moment so he could pull Liam’s shirt off. Liam yanked Louis’s tank off and threw it to the ground. 

Liam’s hands weren’t working properly and he fumbled with the zipper and button on Louis’ jeans as he couldn’t wait to get his hands on every inch of his skin. Liam shoved Louis’ jeans and pants down while he almost tripped stepping out of his own and turned them around, pushing Louis up against the counter and sinking down to his knees. 

“Jesus,” Louis gasped as Liam sank his mouth down on him. Liam hummed around the head and sucked harder, feeling Louis swell in his mouth. He set a fast pace, bobbing his head up and down and he felt Louis’ fingertips digging into his shoulders when he swirled his tongue around the head again where the precome was glistening. 

Louis hissed above him, his fingers scraping over Liam’s head. Liam felt his fingers tighten around his neck when he flicked his tongue around the head of his cock. He let his mouth go slack and Louis instantly thrust forward, his cock hitting the back of his throat.

“Christ,” Louis panted as he fucked Liam’s mouth. Liam looked up to meet his gaze and Liam almost lost it at seeing Louis breathless, his chest heaving and his skin flushed from his neck all the way down his chest.

Liam pulled off and Louis let out a high-pitched whine in protest as he stood up and hooked his arms under Louis’ thighs, lifting him up. Louis wrapped his legs around his waist and Liam turned, pushing Louis back against the door roughly. 

Louis barely noticed, his breaths coming out in short, sharp gasps as Liam pressed his lips against Louis’ neck, grazing his teeth across his skin and _holy shit_ -Liam just wanted to fuck Louis against every hard surface in the suite. 

“God, I just want to fuck you all over this room,” Liam growled in his ear.

“Then do it,” Louis whined, letting out a moan as Liam bit at his shoulder. He lowered Louis to the floor and practically ran to the bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. His hands were shaking as he rolled the condom on his length and slicked his fingers. He shuffled back over to Louis and stretched him with his fingers as quickly as he could, his cock a heavy dull ache between his legs. 

Once Louis was fucking himself down and whimpering for more, he removed his fingers, lifted Louis up and pushed into him as slowly as he could, using every ounce of self-control to not just slam into him. 

“You have no idea what you do to me Lou,” Liam mumbled into his neck, the heat radiating off Louis overwhelming him. 

“Fuck me,” Louis demanded, biting his earlobe, “Liam please… _fuck me_.”

Liam rolled his hips forward and Louis groaned, his fingers gripping his biceps tightly. Liam snapped his hips harder, making Louis hiss _“fuck yesss…”_ and his thighs tensed around his waist as he fucked him against the door. 

Liam’s heart was pounding against his ribcage and he could feel his skin warming, his blood thrumming through his veins and he was suddenly hyper aware of all the points where he was touching Louis. A jolt of electricity shot down his spine and _fuck_ Liam loved this feeling of Louis completely surrounding him, that everything and everyone fell away and all that existed was him and Louis in this moment. 

Louis was muttering nonsensically into his neck as Liam stepped back, walked across the room and pushed them down onto the end of the bed. 

“Jesus Li,” Louis rasped, his voice hoarse as Liam continued thrusting into him. He planted his feet on the ground and flicked his tongue over Louis’ nipple, making him moan. Louis dragged his fingertips down Liam’s back and gripped at his bum, trying to push him in deeper.

“Shit Lou,” he gasped as Louis clung to him.

“ _Harder_ ,” Louis demanded as Liam trailed his lips over the hollow of his throat. Liam could feel a trickle of sweat sliding down his back as he braced his arm by Louis’ head and quickened his pace; the only sounds in the room the slapping of their skin. He leaned down to brush his mouth over Louis’ as he pressed him deeper into the mattress. 

Louis looked absolutely gorgeous like this, all laid out for Liam. His skin was flushed and sweaty and his hair was sticking up in about seventeen different directions from Liam raking his fingers through it. His fringe was sticking to his face, his lips parted slightly and Liam could feel Louis getting close, if the way his legs clamped around him was any indication. Liam knew he was going to be bruised by his powerful thighs for days. He swore that Louis could kill him just from using his bare thighs. He would die a very happy man if that ever happened. 

Liam heard Louis’ breath hitch as he grinded into him. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut groaning out a _‘fuuuck…’_ as he came untouched, his come wet and sticky between their sweaty bodies, and seeing Louis come pushed Liam over the edge.

_“Shiiit…”_ he moaned, thrusting a few more times as he spilled into Louis. 

He held the condom in place as he pulled out and tossed it in the bin, collapsing down on the bed beside Louis. They lay there in silence as they both tried to gather their breath.

“Tha-that was-,” Liam tried speaking but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“Fucking brilliant,” Louis answered for him, turning to kiss his shoulder. Liam rolled onto his side to smile at him.

“Now _that’s_ how you celebrate,” Louis grinned at him. Liam laughed, his limbs already feeling heavy. 

“So proud of you babe,” Liam said, his chest swelling with pride as he brushed Louis’ fringe to the side and Louis hummed at his touch.

“Hey, you were part of it too, you donut,” Louis said, “Give yourself some credit.”

Louis winced as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom to clean up. Liam scooted up the bed and leaned back against the pillows, drinking in the sight of Louis naked and smiling brightly at him in the mirror.

Louis came back and curled into his side and Liam wrapped his arms around him, pulling him over to lie on his chest. Louis pushed his chin down hard into his chest just to be a dick and Liam tugged at his hair as a reprimand.

“You didn’t even bend me over the table,” Louis grumbled, his lips grazing over his throat. Liam rolled them over and trapped Louis’ wrists above his head.

“All in good time babe,” he chuckled. Louis tilted his head, his eyes twinkling. 

“Round two then?”

Liam leaned down and nosed along Louis’ jaw. 

“Round two.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! At the request of a friend I kept the sweetness of LiLo yet had them be a little desperate at the same time. I love that they can be sweet yet playful with each other. Comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome.


End file.
